


the curse of longevity

by fitzefitcher



Series: red wolf & blue lion [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Transformation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzefitcher/pseuds/fitzefitcher
Summary: a blessing only to some. anduin wrynn is not one of them.





	the curse of longevity

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr, @alacritious-eidolon: "not even bothering with anon: Wranduin, "Wrathion finds a way to make Anduin immortal like he is" AU"
> 
> why must you hurt me in this way  
[originally written december 2014]

_“What have you done?”_

The former-human looked down at his nascent golden claws in horror, his newly-formed wings folding against his back awkwardly, anxiously; it was only natural that he could not quite get them to do what he wanted when he’d only had them a few hours.

_“Wrathion, what have you **done** to me?”_


End file.
